


Not the Dad you Wanted, but the Dad you Got

by Curlscat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: Ficlet: Jake and Mr. Canis talk about the fact that Jake's dating Mr. Canis' 'mortal foe."
Relationships: Jacob Grimm/Prince Charming (The Sisters Grimm)
Kudos: 5





	Not the Dad you Wanted, but the Dad you Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayunclejake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunclejake/gifts).



> Because dyke-uncle didn't get their gift exchange present, I wrote 'em a little something! It's got poly feelings because I refuse to be silent on my headcanons. (this is unrelated to my other Jakeming fics)

“You’ve been seeing a lot of him,” Mr. Canis says.

Jake can’t read in his voice what he means to imply by this, but since he knows Canis and Will aren’t exactly best buds, he can sort of make assumptions. He’s just waved Will off, is watching the prince walk to his car from the safety of the doorway, and Mr. Canis has snuck up behind him. Or just walked. He doesn’t need to sneak, he’s just quiet naturally.

“Yeah,” Jake says, a little awkwardly. “I, uh. Guess I have.”

Mr. Canis just kind of looks at Jake, expression unreadable.

Jake feels the need to fill the silence. This is a pretty normal thing for him around Mr. Canis. All through his teen years, Mr. Canis could just look at him and pretty soon Jake would be spilling his guts. It’s something about the way the man will let you sit in your own thoughts for as long as it takes.

He’s not fourteen with a guilty conscience anymore, though. Oh, sure, he’s still got the guilty conscience, but there’s nothing Mr. Canis doesn’t already know. And Jake’s personal life is really none of the old man’s business, is it?

Except his mouth doesn’t seem to have gotten the we’re-grownups-now memo, and before he realizes it he’s saying, “We’re kind of dating.”

And  _ now _ Mr. Canis shows some emotion. His eyes go, very briefly, wide, and his mouth twists itself out of its normal straight line into a much more complicated shape. He doesn’t say anything, still.

Jake’s traitor mouth starts babbling. He’s standing in the still-open doorway, the early-spring cold creeping in around him, and saying, “I know you don’t like him and I’m sorry and I don’t know what I’m thinking either. But he’s sad and lonely under that asshole front, you know? And I get loneliness. And guilt. And not being able to measure up to the kind of person you think you should be. And he’s trying to be better, now. Really trying, not just for Snow the way he was when he was trying to win her back. And I think I might be in love with him?”

He stops, because that last part was surprising on more than just a why-can’t-I-shut-up level. Is he in love with Will?

Yeah. Yeah he is.

Well shit. That complicates things.

“Jake,” Mr. Canis says. He reaches around Jake and pulls the front door shut. “You’re an adult. You can date whoever you want.”

“I know,” Jake says. Because he does. “I just… I respect you, y’know? You’re like a second dad, kind of.”

Mr. Canis’ cheeks go a little pink, barely. He might be smiling. After a minute he says, “I’m not upset. I’m worried. He might be trying to be better, but…”

“Yeah,” Jake says. “I know. But I mean. I’m not perfect, either.” He rubs the back of his neck. “What I’m really worried about, honestly? Is Snow.” He laughs, a little. “How am I ever gonna compete with that?”

Mr. Canis raises his eyebrows. “If he’s choosing you, is it a competition?”

“I mean, he  _ wants _ to choose me,” Jake says. “But she’s woven into his everything. What if he doesn’t have a choice? How am I supposed to measure up against his literal reason for existence?” He hadn’t meant to say any of this. Honestly, he’s been avoiding thinking about it as much as possible.

Mr. Canis jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen, then started walking. Jake followed him, and they sat down at the table across from each other. Neither said anything. It was kind of uncomfortable. Jake started to shift in his chair.

“I don’t know if your mother would like me to tell you about this,” Mr. Canis says at long last. “Your father never wanted you to know.”

Jake bites his lip. On the one hand, he’s curious. On the other…

Mr. Canis seems to come to a decision. “Your father and I were involved. Romantically.”

Okay, of all the things Jake was expecting to hear,  _ that _ was not it. “I— what? Dad cheated on mom? Mom knew?” How the hell is he supposed to— what? His dad, his perfect wonderful father, would never do something like that. He wouldn’t.

“No,” Mr. Canis said. “And yes. Your mother knew. She encouraged it, actually. Your father was in a relationship with both of us.”

Now Jake has a million questions. His dad was bi? Okay, cool, so’s Jake, that’s not a super huge deal. His mom knew? Also cool. His mom wanted him to, what? See other people? All right, that sort of also makes sense. Mom would want Dad to be happy more than anything. But dating two people at once?

Mr. Canis apparently sees most of this in his face. “It was a private relationship, and I’m not going to tell you the details. Your mother and I are better friends, I think, for having loved the same man. I’m only telling you because you’re worried about Snow.”

“What does that have to do with this?” Jake asks. He thinks he sort of gets it, but he wants Mr. Canis to say it clearly.

“A man can love two people at once,” Mr. Canis says. “And I am not saying you have to share him. If you aren’t comfortable, nobody can demand that you do that. But him loving Snow does not make his love for you any less real, any more than your mother or I invalidated your father’s feelings for the other.”

“Oh,” Jake says. “Yeah. I guess that makes sense.” It does. He’s going to need to think about that some, though.

Mr. Canis levers himself up from the kitchen table. “It won’t be easy,” he says. “No matter what shape the three of you end up taking.” He pats Jake on the shoulder a little awkwardly. “If you want it enough, though, to put in the work, you can have it.”

“Yeah,” Jake says, still lost in thought.

“You, ah,” Mr. Canis says. He’s standing in the doorframe now, apparently content to let Jake think about this knowledge bomb alone. “You can always talk to me about it. If you need to.”

“Yeah,” Jake says, and he gives Mr. Canis a smile. “I will. Thanks.”

That second father thing? Turns out it’s truer than he ever knew. And no matter how much of this he still has to process, that part? That’s pretty great.


End file.
